


Sirius and Remus Walk in on James and Regulus

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, James x Regulus, Jegulus, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Regulus angst, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, jegulus fluff, regulus x james, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When James requests Regulus’ help to plan a big surprise, things take a turn when Sirius and Remus walk in on a strange sight.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 313





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

“If we get caught, it’s your fault.”

“We’re not going to get caught, Remus planned a whole day in Hogsmeade. They’ll be gone for hours,” James insisted, pulling Regulus into the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Regulus huffed, stumbling behind him, his backpack flopping against his back. He had never been in the Gryffindor dorms before. It was warmer, certainly from the light pouring in from the windows, but from the way the room was decorated, too. Blankets draped haphazardly over the couch, books were left on the floor, ink spilled on the carpet; it was a room well-lived in, signs of life springing up through the floorboards. Nothing like the Slytherin common room, sterile and gray.

James welcomed him into the bedroom, where a box of supplies was already waiting by the foot of his bed.

“I bought streamers and confetti and those candles that don’t go out no matter how hard you blow,” James explained, spreading everything out on the floor. He dug out two packages of balloons and handed one to Regulus. “You’re gonna get the cake, right?”

“For the fifth time, yes, Potter, I’m going to make the cake tonight. It’ll be waiting in your common room at precisely five o’clock tomorrow.”

James propped his hands on his hips. “Look, this is the big eighteen, it has to be the best one yet.”

“Why did you ask me for my help?” Regulus asked suddenly. “You’ve planned all of his other birthday parties by yourself.”

“You’re his brother,” James shrugged, decidedly staring at the ceiling as he blew a balloon up.

Regulus narrowed his eyes. “Is that the real reason?”

The balloon slipped from James’ hands and tore across the room, the air deflating from the latex with a loud groan before it landed on the far side of the room. James frowned. “Does there have to be a reason?”

“Kind of.” Regulus inflated three balloons before James answered.

“I see you alone all the time. Just thought you might like some company for once.”

It’s true. Regulus did want some company that wasn’t always interested in the destruction of halfbloods and world domination. Hanging around James Potter, however, was a strange twist of fate that had never occurred to him before.

“Okay,” Regulus finally sighed.

“Okay?”

“There are worse people to hang out with.”

“Gee, thanks,” James deadpanned, perching on the edge of his bed. Regulus sat beside him, and together, they blew up balloon after balloon, only allowing a few to escape and sputter across the room. After only a few minutes, half the floor was covered every color of the rainbow.

James toyed with one of the balloons, tapping it up and down with his finger. He knocked it towards Regulus, who watched it fall from the air with a frown. At the last second, his pushed it back into the air, sending it James’ way. Smiling, James patted it back, volleying the balloon back and forth.

It was incredibly stupid, but so was a surprise party, and Regulus couldn’t help the small smile spreading on his face. As their competitiveness grew with each pass, their taps became quicker and more aggressive until they were engaged in a fierce rapid fire battle. One mine James was winning, and then Regulus, and then James was gasping as the balloon hit Regulus’ face and the boy was holding his eye.

“Shit, are you alright?” James asked, throwing the balloon across the bed. He wasn’t sure how much damage a measly balloon could do to someone’s face, but maybe Regulus bruised easily.

Regulus didn’t answer as he doubled over, hiding his face from view. James rested a hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer.

“Let me see,” he insisted, helping Regulus up.

Removing his hand, Regulus revealed a perfectly fine eye without a single bruise, punctuated by a devious smile. “Got you. I win.”

James blinked for a long moment before realizing that Regulus had faked the whole thing. He really was Sirius’ brother. “You bastard!” He shoved his shoulder, frowning at the hearty laugh that vibrated Regulus’ body. It was a strange sound, a little hoarse, like he was still trying to shake off all the dust.

“You’re quite gullible,” Regulus sneered.

“Am not!” James cried, wishing he wasn’t grinning as wide as he was. Never one to go down without a fight, James pushed Regulus, tackling him to the bed in a fit of laughter. Regulus fought back, clasping his hands in James’ and wrestling him into the pillows. For a lanky fifth year, Regulus was a lot stronger than he looked.

“Ready to admit defeat?” He asked, looming over James.

“I don’t think so, Black,” James retorted, channeling all his strength to flip them over. Regulus’ hand slipped, sending James careening into his chest. He caught himself, just barely, his cheeks flushing a bright crimson as he stared down into Regulus’ eyes, only a few inches away from him.

Regulus had blue eyes, just like Sirius, but they were darker. Not so much sky blue, but ocean blue, in the midst of a storm when the white caps are rolling and the sky is black against the horizon. His nose was curved differently than this brother’s, straighter and more defined, only further accented by his lips, thin and dusty pink, below.

This was weird. Having a moment with Sirius’ brother. A moment where James could kiss Regulus with just the slightest motion of his head. Thinking about kissing Sirius’ brother was weird.

The only thing that was weirder?

Sirius Black’s face as he stood in the doorway with his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth agape, Remus right behind him, blinking rapidly at the scene.

James scrambled off Regulus, some of the balloons popping underneath his feet as he tried to throw bits of confetti in the air.

“Surprise!” He choked, kicking the remaining balloons around. “Happy…day before your birthday!”

Sirius’ eyes flickered from James to Regulus, from Regulus to James, ultimately staring at his little brother, who was all too aware that he was now surrounded by a pack of lions, ready to pounce.

“What are you doing here?” Sirius asked, still not moving from the doorway.

Regulus pulled himself upright and motioned to the ground. “Helping plan your party. It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Yeah, what the hell, Remus?” James cried, desperate to change the subject. “You were supposed to be out all day!”

“I forgot my wallet,” Remus answered slowly, pointing towards his bed where his brown leather tri-fold lay beside his pillow. “I didn’t think…”

Sirius pressed his lips in a hard line. “I didn’t think you were friends.”

James shook his head, taking a step away from his bed. “We’re not.”

“Yeah…we’re not,” Regulus echoed, if but a little unsure. They certainly weren’t best buddies, but did James have to sound so disgusted? Was the thought of hanging out with Regulus really that horrid?

“Okay,” Sirius said slowly, not under any impression that his brother was telling the truth. He turned to James, who couldn’t stop fiddling with his glasses. “Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with us then?”

Frowning at his popped balloons and scattered confetti, James nodded deeply, yanking his coat off the peg. Remus retrieved his wallet and headed downstairs, James scrambling after him, leaving Sirius and Regulus alone.

“You coming, Reg?”

Regulus tilted his head. “You want me to come?”

“Well, yeah. You’re buying the butterbeer.”

Hesitating for one long moment, Regulus licked his lips and finally gave an almost imperceptible nod as he joined Sirius by the door.

“For what it’s worth,” Sirius whispered, leading him down the stairs. “Next time, just kiss him. The surprise attack usually works. Remus liked it.”

“I liked what?” Remus asked, buttoning his jacket.

Sirius kissed his cheek. “Me.”

Regulus followed the boys to Hogsmeade with his hands stuffed in his pockets, hoping his green and silver scarf hid his flaming cheeks and no one could hear how fast his heart was beating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sirius and Remus abandon James and Regulus at Hogsmeade, sharing a cup of hot chocolate has devastating consequences when Regulus’ feelings explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

“Where are you going?”

“None of your business!” Sirius called back, a devious grin tugging on his lips as he pulled Remus down one of the side lanes of Hogsmeade. Remus didn’t seem too bothered by the swift kidnapping, innocently shrugging his shoulders.

What was supposed to be a Hogsmeade trip with Sirius, Remus, James, and Regulus quickly turned into the James and Regulus show as they were left on the main street, shivering against the cold.

“Pricks,” James mumbled, rubbing his hand together. “Wanna get some hot chocolate or something? It’s freezing out here.”

Regulus nodded silently, pushing away the thoughts of taking James’ hands in his, blowing warm air between their palms. This was, by all accounts, his worst nightmare and his best daydream in one. He had James Potter all alone for himself; what a beautiful, terrifying thought.

Despite his protests, James insisted on paying for the drinks, and together, they walked around the outskirts of Hogsmeade, devoid of other people, too busy seeking shelter in the stores. Only acutely aware that, from the outside, this could very much look like a date, Regulus kept his distance.

James sipped his hot chocolate. “Why don’t you ever come to Hogsmeade?”

Regulus shrugged as if he didn’t know the answer, hoping to avoid the question. James waited patiently, and finally, Regulus relented. “I’d rather just stay at Hogwarts. I don’t have a lot of friends.”

James tried not to flinch at the sadness laced in Regulus’ voice, the clear desperation to have just one, singular friend to get scones or butterbeer with. He should have suspected it, really; the Black family had all but pledged their allegiances in the upcoming war. Did Regulus think like that, too? What if the enemies in the shadows were using Regulus as a spy? No one was willing to give him a chance.

But James could. He could be his friend.

“You can always come with us,” he assured, gesturing to the empty space around him. “They usually ditch me after a while anyways to do all their couplely things.”

Regulus prayed that James couldn’t see his heart lurching out of his chest or the hope ballooning in his eyes. “I’m not your problem.”

“No, you’re not,” James hummed in agreement, “but I don’t think you’re a problem at all.”

There was a quiet moment then, where Regulus was scrambling for something to say, something to brush this whole conversation away before the butterflies in his stomach flew up his throat and out his mouth, but every time he tried to say anything, there weren’t words.

All his life, Regulus had been a problem. A problem to his brother, who couldn’t understand why he didn’t fight back against his mother. A problem to his family, trying to figure out how to use him to their advantage. A problem to himself, because how could he possibly survive with their weight of the world baring down on his chest?

“You deserve more,” James continued. “Sirius gets to be happy with Remus. You should be happy, too. Not everyone is going to hurt you.”

And then it happened.

James was smiling, one of those tender, crooked grins that made his eyes crinkle and his pink lips stick out. It was a smile reserved for friends. Maybe something more, too.

Regulus wasn’t thinking when he kissed him. One moment he was standing a healthy distance away, his hand clasped around his warm hot chocolate, and the next he was throwing himself against James’ body, reaching up on the tips of his toes to press their mouths together, the cup rolling on the ground. Even in the cold, James’ skin was red-hot, his lips searing against Regulus’ and thawing his bones.

Maybe because he was surprised, James was pliant underneath Regulus. Maybe because he wanted it, his hands ached, begging to hold Regulus closer despite James’ refusal. Maybe because they knew this shouldn’t be happening, they stumbled away at the same time, James nearly slipping in the snow, Regulus tripping over his over feet.

“I’m sorry,” Regulus squealed, his hands clasped over his mouth, eyes wide, as if he had just been caught standing over a dead body.

Perhaps James was dead; his heart stopped, the air deflated from his lungs, his skin a ghostly pale.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” Regulus cried again, shaking his head. “I didn’t…I wasn’t…”

“It’s okay,” James finally said, his brain growing foggy at the memory of Regulus’ soft mouth on his, the way he tasted of chocolate and fruity lip balm. James wasn’t okay, because wanting to kiss your best friend’s younger brother again was certainly not okay. “Don’t…don’t worry about it.”

James tried to smile, but he could only manage the smallest twitch of his lips, and Regulus certainly wasn’t falling for it.

Regulus swallowed hard, his eyes glancing everywhere at once, except at James. “Let’s go find Sirius and Remus.”

Nodding, James lapped on Regulus’ heels, not about to match strides and walk side by side. Even with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, he couldn’t fight the overwhelming urge to lace their fingers together.

The boys were easy to find, thanks to a garish hat sitting on Remus’ head, the kind with a long feather sticking out of the top.

“It was free,” Remus explained when James approached with one eyebrow arched.

“Yeah, because it’s been sitting in the store for fifty years,” Sirius teased, flicking the feather. “It looks good, though. You’re a hat guy now.”

James and Regulus shared a questioning glance before quickly looking away from each other. They walked back to the castle in silence, listening to Remus and Sirius ramble on and on about their day. Regulus stared at their hands clasped together, swinging between them. James stared at the ground, watching his feet crunch against the snow.

Back at Hogwarts, the group parted at the stairs, the Gryffindor dorm up and to the left, the Slytherin rooms down and to the right.

Regulus hesitated, waiting until Sirius and Remus were out of earshot before turning towards James, wringing his hands. “I’ll just…give you space. See you.” With his lips curled over his teeth, Regulus rounded the corner towards the Slytherin dorm.

“I don’t want space,” James admitted quietly, taking Regulus’ hand before he was too far out of reach. “That’s the last thing I want right now.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. So…I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Regulus nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Regulus and James’ surprise first kiss, the two star-crossed lovers find each other sneaking out in the middle of the night because they can’t wait to see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

Regulus couldn’t sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was James Potter’s face, and every time he shouted at his heart to calm down, he licked his lips and tasted James all over again, the hot chocolate on his tongue, warming his cold skin.

He kissed James.

James didn’t hex him to death.

James didn’t want him to keep his distance.

The thought that there was even the smallest, tiniest chance that, just maybe, James liked him as more than a friend sent shocks of electricity careening through Regulus’ veins, pooling in his stomach. He fingers ached, longing to brush against James again; suddenly, morning seemed so far away. Hours and hours until he could stare at him from the far side of the Great Hall during breakfast.

Regulus had never dared wander out of his dorm past curfew. Tonight, he didn’t mind breaking a few rules in the name of love.

Quietly slipping from his bed and draping his robes around his shoulders, Regulus crept out of his room, bare feet padding on the cold stone as he fell into the hallway and made his way up to the Gryffindor dorm. Keeping to the shadows, Regulus was careful not to disturb the sleeping portraits, and very nearly walked straight off a moving staircase as he peered into the darkness. When he finally made it to the portrait of the fat lady, his heart was in his throat.

“Shit,” he swore, pursing his lips at the door. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. “Abra-kadabra?”

The door didn’t budge, and the fat lady continued to snore. Regulus gently tapped the frame, hoping she wouldn’t scream and wake up the entire castle.

“Hm?” The fat lady mumbled, rubbing her eyes. “What’s going on?”

Regulus swallowed. “Hi…I’m here to see a friend?”

“Password?”

“See, that’s the funny thing,” Regulus said, wringing his hands. There was nothing funny about it, and the fat lady wasn’t even smiling. “I don’t really know what the password is, but if you just let me in–”

Burying herself under a blanket in the frame, the fat lady turned away from him. “No password, no entry.”

“Please!” Regulus begged, whispering as loud as he dared in the echoing hallway. “It’s really, really important, and–”

Regulus stopped abruptly as the door swung open, scrambling to step out of the way. Had he guessed the password?

No. But someone was standing in the doorway, holding his wand at the ready, adjusting his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. When he saw Regulus, illuminated by the pale blue light of his wand, James’ eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

“Regulus?”

Regulus definitely didn’t plan this out. How was he supposed to string together a coherent sentence when James was standing in front of him looking like that? With his oversized t-shirt exposing his collarbones, grey sweats hanging off his hips, hair knotted and disheveled from rolling around and around in bed.

“Um. Hi,” he finally said stupidly, biting his lip.

James blinked, waiting for an explanation that would never come. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah everything is fine,” Regulus reassured. The castle was fine. His heart was most certainly not fine. “I just…I couldn’t wait until morning...to see you again.”

James lowered his wand slowly and stepped aside. “C’mon. Someone’s gonna catch us.”

Regulus followed James into the common room, where the dying embers of a fire crackled in the empty night. There was already a pile of blankets on the couch and a cup of tea, half gone and no longer steaming when they sat down.

“Do you want some tea?” James offered, gesturing to the kettle over the fire. “I thought chamomile would help me fall asleep, but it’s not really working.”

Shaking his head numbly, Regulus couldn’t help but notice that James couldn’t sleep, either. Maybe too busy thinking about him. About the kiss. About them. If Regulus tried to drink tea right now, his shaking hands would spill the scalding liquid all over his lap.

“I’m impressed you made it all the way up here without getting caught,” James said quietly, reaching for his tea with no intention of drinking it. “That old cranky portrait on the third floor always used to catch Sirius and me.”

“I’m good at sneaking around,” Regulus admitted, a nervous smile tugging on his face. “If I can get past my mother, I can get past anyone.”

James laughed, nodding. “That deserves a gold medal.” He glanced around him, looking for something to reward Regulus’ bravery. “You’ll have to accept this quill as a prize. Pretend that it’s gold.”

Regulus accepted the quill, sticking it behind his ear for safe keeping. “Thanks.”

“Where are you sneaking off to at home anyways?”

“I like going swimming at night. There’s a pool a couple blocks from our house. It’s easy to jump the gate.” It wasn’t a total lie. Regulus did like swimming at night. But he also liked sneaking away to spy on the shady whereabouts of the people who left their house when the moon had started sinking back down below the horizon.

James sarcastically clapped, shaking his head. “What a rebel.”

“Did you mean what you said?” Regulus asked suddenly, gathering his courage to look James in the face. “That you didn’t want space?”

James licked his lips. “Well, you’re here right now, aren’t you?”

Regulus nodded, not knowing what to say. He nudged closer to James so that their shoulders brushed, and James did the same, pressing their knees together. They were so close that Regulus could smell the soap lingering on James’ skin, all pine and cedar, feel his pulse throbbing on the inside of his wrist.

Sirius had said that sneak attacks always work. Regulus had done enough sneaking around for one night.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah.”

“What would you do if I kissed you right now?”

James didn’t have to think about it. “I would kiss you back.”

Making good on his promise, that’s exactly what James did. When Regulus pressed their mouths together, softer this time, less desperation and more nervous desire, James was pliant under his lips. He found a slow rhythm, holding Regulus’ jaw and guiding him back into the couch, taking the lead. Being so close to James again was overwhelming and left Regulus breathless; he thought he might die kissing James Potter, and that didn’t seem like such a bad thing.

When their mouths were kissed swollen and raw and their eyes grew heavy, Regulus sighed, falling back into the blankets, altogether dazed and drowning in bliss.

“So is this like…our first date?” James asked, gesturing around the room. “I mean, we’ve got cold tea, a dead fire, a snoring fat lady. That just screams romance.”

Regulus smiled, a proper grin this time, and playfully shoved James’ shoulder. Catching his wrist, James slowly slipped their fingers together, watching in awe as his hands fit perfectly into another boys’. It was different than holding hands with a girl; less dainty fingers and nail polish, more rough skin and wide palms.

“This is kind of weird, huh?”

“I kind of like it.”

“I like it too.”


End file.
